Dark Valentine
by kagamirai
Summary: A fairy tale about couples those were dragged into the abyss of darkness by the dark cupid will Len and his friends able to escape or will they be trapped in there forever? RnR please


**Dark Valentine**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**"It's a fairy tale about the cursed Valentine that only happens each 100 years once when the sun and the Planet Venus lined together forming a straight line. It was said that at the midnight, every couple, will be dragged into….." **

**Bang! **

**The door was slide opened with some fearful force making 5 students inside the room shouted. "Yo! What are you doing?" those are the words that escaped his mouth when he saw their reaction. "Oh come on! Can't you see that we are having fun here, gaku-kun?" the man identified as gaku sighed "I'm Gakupo and don't call me gaku-kun, Rin" Rin only giggled when gakupo pouted. "Ne Kaito isn't Gaku-kun cute when he pouted?" asked Rin as he hugged the guy named Kaito "Are you gonna cheat on me Rin?" said Kaito playfully as He pat on Rin's head. "You're not angry that I play with gaku-kun, are you Luka?" Luka show a hint of red tint on her face and look away. "Wh-why should I be angry, you're just playing with him." Luka pouts continuously. "Hey miku! You're leaving a cliffhanger here… where are them dragged into?" The cerulean orbs are looking at Miku with a lot of excitement. "Fine then, Len , I'll continue the story. They will be dragged into the abyss of darkness by the dark cupid." "Hold your horses miku, wasn't cupid supposed to be bright and lovely? How could they become dark?" protested Kaito. "Bakaito! I told you that it's juat a fairy tale. Anyways, it is said that if you can survive for a year in there, they will be able to return to the real world. Buit the truth about this fairy tail is not yet comfirmed. This cursed valentine is called The Dark Valentine." Miku then took a deep breath and looked at Len, "Anyways Len, it's Valentine 2 days later. And the best part is we have our spring bazaar at the exact same time!" Miku clingged on Len's neck and kissed his face. "Oh Miku you're not supposed to do that here. And yeah Kaito's birthday is just the next day." A huge grin appeared at Len's face. He shot Kaito the you-must-treat-us-on-that-day look. Kaito sweatdropped and looked at his wallet that was about to be emtied by them in just a few minute. "Fine Len I will treat you." "Only me are you sure?" Len gave a sarcastic face. "okay.. okay… I'll treat ALL of you! there, satisfied Len?" Len gave a victorious face and nodded. "What are your classes planniung to do at the bazaar My class is planning to sell some takoyaki!" chirped Luka "I and Len in the same class, and our class gonna perform some music" said Rin, Len nodded in agreement. "well My class and gakupo's the same and we're gonna make something Like a butler Café but gakupo chose to decline it and took no part in that event." Kaito glared at Gakupo. "hehehe I wanna check out their shops. And I'm quite surprised that Rin and Len's class gonna perform a concert." "anyways guys I think we should go home now, look at the clock" said luka while pointing on the clock. "fine then everyone I and Rin will go home first. Bye!" len said as he waved his hand leaving the classroom together with Rin. **

**On the way home, Len suddenly felt a headache. He clutched on his hair and pulled them he felt like his head is gonna burst. He suddenly lost his balance and fell down on the road. His vission became blurry and the world is spinning in his eyes. "Le-Len! Are you okay?" Len was about to stand up and said that he had no problem but then, his effort was futile and he collapsed to the road. His consciousness slowly fading away and everything went black.**

**Len woke up in a forest. His body is mostly injured. He carefully gripped on the tree next to him and stand up slowly. His head is still hurt,but from what he remembered, he was fainted on the road and somehow, he woke up in a forest where nobody even knows his existence. He was distracted by trains of question like why was he there , what was that place, what time is it, when suddenly he remembered, RIN!. Len ran around the forest desperately looking and shouting for Rin. He found nothing, and in the end he couldn't find Rin and he just realised that the forest was very creepy. The trees are mostly wilted, the river are poluted, and the worst case is he is the single human there. At least that is what he thought. He was walking around the forest when suddenly he heard the sound of someone singing. He begin to tracj the source of the voice woth high expectation that there will be another Human being Other than him. Not long later, he saw the source of the voice. It appears to be the voice of a male who was sitting under the wilted tree.. he try not to be realized by her and crept closer to her. When he reaches a safe spot, he took a closer look, he had wings! That man is covering half of his body and chest with a piece of dirty looking cloth. His wings are coal-black. He has a teal hair just like miku's. When he's about to step closer and look at him, he stepped on a branch. And thanks to it he realized Len's existence. His eyes doesn't look normal. He has eyes with different color. His left eye is red colored and his right eye is gold colored, he looked at me very intensely. Suddenly he stand up right in front of him. Len was pretty shocked. He back off and tripped on a rock. He jerked his butt on a hard bark of a tree. "ouch! Yo-you are a monster!" that man's face seems rather unpleasant he looked at Len with those orbs without any hint of emotion. "I have a name and it is Mikuo!" said Mikuo angrily while he dashes towards Len with a superhuman speed and grab him by his neck nearly suffocating him. "I…..am ….. sor…..ry…. Mi….kuo *gasp* ple…ase…. let…. Me… down… " Mikuo seems satisfied by those words, so he let Len off. As Len was grasping for air, mikuo observe him like a kindergarten kid observing a group of ant. " Not to be rude, but what exactly are you Mikuo?" mikuo lowered his head until his bangs covered his face. It was a moment of silence until Len broke it "I'm sorry, but if you don't want to say it then you don't need to." Mikuo raised his head and looked at len "It's okay, but the truth is I don't even know who I am. I don't know how I'm born. But as much as I know, I will regain everything in two earth rotation." Len simply nodded because he had no slightest idea about what mikuo was talking about. "well, it seems like it's for you to go back to your world, and when you wake up, you will have no single memory about this place and neither will you have about me. So, farewell." Those words are like chants that make Len's head grew heavy and forced themselves to be shut.**


End file.
